Various constructions have been proposed and marketed for children's ride-on toys including the conventional bicycles and tricycles. Because children enjoy fantasy and desire to simulate adult activity, frequently manufacturers strive to simulate the appearance of adult vehicles such as racing cars, military vehicles, etc. The development of relatively low cost techniques for molding or forming complex shapes from synthetic resin has enabled the industry to meet, and to capitalize upon, these desires of children.
Although both foot pedal and battery-powered motor propulsion mechanisms are employed in such ride-on toys, cost factors generally favor pedal propulsion. Moreover, the mechanism required for pedalling and steering is simpler and generally less costly for a tricycle type configuration rather than for a four wheeled configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel child's vehicle employing a tricycle-type pedal power and steering assembly while simulating the appearance of a four wheeled vehicle.
It is also an object to provide such a vehicle in which a pair of outboard front wheels present initial resistance to movement and turning and move vertically to accommodate variations in ground contour.
Another object is to provide such a vehicle in which the outboard front wheels will stabilize the vehicle against overturning.
Still another object is to provide such a vehicle which may be fabricated readily and relatively economically.